Chinese patent No. 02127013.9 (Publication No. CN1399946A) discloses “a massage machine control method”, in which rotary motion applied to a drive motor enables a massage head to vibrate and thus to knock a certain massage area. A drive signal, which repeatedly initiates and stops within a specified time, is conducted to the motor to make it activate intermittently. That is, in order to effectively use the massage head mounted on the massage machine for kneading and stretching dorsal muscles, control mechanism and control circuit is used to achieve knocking motion imitating manual-massage feelings in a simple method. Specifically, the massage machine, the massage head of which vibrates continuously when inputting a continuation of proper voltage, sets the voltage inputted into pulse-shape and repeatedly proceeds such operation within given on-off time, thus making motor operate intermittently, thereby enabling the massage head to perform comfortably knocking motion. More specifically, the first step is to operate switch class of a set portion and to set frequency and duty factor or to set pulse actuation position and phase angle relative to commercial power. Then enter the setting into a calculation portion and subsequently output to a power control portion after calculating. The voltage commuted by a power portion is applied to the knocking motor. As the calculation portion is outputted, transistors and field-effect transistors (FET) of the power control portion make the power on or off, and put pulse voltage into the knocking motor or put voltage of the power portion into the knocking motor. As the calculation portion outputs, three-terminal bidirectional switch and two-end switch component make current flow turned on or cut off. A part of the sine wave of the commercial power which is cut off by the knocking motor is assigned to the pulse-shape voltage. Add pulse signal A of drive method mentioned above to pulse signal B and vary width of the pulse signal B. Accordingly, sine wave or pulse signal B whose frequency is higher than the pulse signal A is generated and output pulse signal which is able to obtain theoretical product of the pulse signal A is produced. Then change duty factor of the sine wave or the pulse signal B to output pulse signal to excite the knocking motor. By a method of PWM (pulse width modulation) mechanism, if duty factor of the pulse signal B is changed, effective value of the voltage relative with the motor will change. In fact, it is able to achieve similar effect of making voltage changed. That is, intensity of knocking could be changed. However, some drawbacks also exist as follows:
1. It is not able to control to operate various selective operation modes such as full routine, upper half-routine, lower half-routine and DEMO (short for demonstration), and it is not able to randomly control to reselect one operation mode during full routine, upper half-routine, lower half-routine or DEMO is performing, thus it is less convenient to use.
2. Using the kneading massage head to knock is realized by increasing simple knocking-motion structure and simple procedure. Because of bringing constant vibrating stimulation, a problem of use feeling significantly worse than manual massage feelings also exists.
Chinese Patent No. 200420117353.1, entitled “a massage machine structure”, which is obtained by the present applicant earlier, provides a massage head and a drive device thereof, which could operate various kinds of massage motions.